Building into More
by phayte1978
Summary: It started out as a game- a way to get back at Bakugou. Midoriya and Kirishima didn't think it would all backfire on them... in the BEST way possible. This is my KiriDeku exchange piece!


"This is not fair, Kacchan! You can't be stringing us both along!" Midoriya yelled out, throwing his bag to the ground.

"Yeah! This is not fair!" Kirishima echoing Midoriya.

Bakugou rolled his eyes looking at the two. Why the hell should he have to choose? Shrugging his shoulders he turned to walk away, he wasn't dealing with this shit today.

"Don't you just walk away!" Midoriya yelled, running and grabbing his wrist.

"Look!" Bakugou yelled, pulling his arm away, "I hate you both and want you both to die!"

"Ok…" Kirishima said, scratching at his head. "But who do you hate more?"

"What?" Bakugou yelled out.

"Who do you hate more? Me or Midoriya?"

Both of them just stared at him. What the fuck kind of question was this? Glaring at the two standing in front of him, he felt his hands ball into a fist and the rage fill his body.

"I hate you both!" he growled out, ready to throw a blast at each of them.

Midoriya shrugged and looked over at Kirishima, looping his arm through his. "Well if that is the case, then _we_ will go have ice cream and you can think on it more."

"What?"

"Yeah, Midoriya and I will go and have ice cream. You can text us once you have an answer."

Bakugou stood there, watching as Kirishima and Midoriya- their arms still linked, walk down the block, leaving him standing there. What the hell was this? Why did he have to choose? They both knew what they were getting into. He had a hard time settling down, and they each brought him something different to the relationship. Nothing was hidden, and he even planned out specific times for the both to have one-on-one time.

So why the questioning now?

Maybe it was selfish of him, but they allowed him to be selfish and neither showed any jealousy- or at least that he saw.

What the fuck was this?

He could still see them walking and quickly started to follow them. It was pissing him off how neither turned to even see if he was still there or what. Did he mean that little to them? And when did they even hang out together… without him?

Nothing was making sense and he could feel his palms getting sweaty, the rage building in him. Making small tiny blast that stayed in his palm, he needed to burn off some of this sweat or it would get worse.

He needed Kirishima and Midoriya to stop playing these fucking games with him.

Hiding behind a street vendor, he watched as the pair went into the ice cream shop, ordering and sitting in a booth- next to each other.

What?

Even when he went out with them, they sat in opposite booths, facing one another.

Their backs were to the window and he could see where they both laughed, Kirishima even leaning into Midoriya.

Do people even laugh this much? Is that possible?

Growling, he could feel his palm popping off tiny blasts. The more Midoriya laughed at Kirishima and the more Kirishima kept dipping his spoon into Midoriya's ice cream bowl.

He needed to go fuck something up. This was no longer working. Storming off down an alley, he kicked a trash can, hearing a cat scream and the can rattle with trash flying all around him. One big blast, and it was all charred and fell in pieces around him.

* * *

"Is he still looking?" Midoriya asked Kirishima.

Laughing out, Kirishima dipped his spoon back in Midoriya's ice cream bowl, taking a mouthful. "I don't think so. Heard a blast off the side of the building. My guess is that he is throwing a fit elsewhere."

"You don't think we took it too far, do you?"

"Hell nah! He needs to stop being so selfish!"

Midoriya sat back, pushing the rest of his ice cream over to Kirishima. He always knew those two had something special. It was just something he accepted. He also knew that him and Kacchan went back- to early childhood. It was hard to think that someone else was filling a void he couldn't.

He couldn't even hate Kirishima over it either. They guy was great and so upbeat. He was willing to play along with him, and watching Kacchan come undone was worth it.

"So wanna study after this?" Kirishima asked.

"Um… yeah sure," Midoriya said.

"I have video games in my room!" Kirishima said.

"You mean… not in the main room?" Midoriya asked.

"You know Bakugou is going to see us, right?" Kirishima asked, "Especially if we are out in the main room."

Midoriya got to thinking. It was hard enough as it was sharing the dorms with them, but throwing it in Kacchan's face might be taking it too far. Nodding his head, they headed back to campus and up to Kirishima's room.

The first thing Midoriya did when they got to Kirishima's room was pick up a hand weight and set on the edge of the bed. He could mindlessly lift weights as Kirishima got the game loaded up.

"We can work on the punching bag later," Kirishima added.

"I'll make sure not to use my quirk!" Midoriya laughed out.

"Oh no! Use it!" Kirishima said, "This is specially made! I can harden my hand and punch and not bust through!"

Midoriya's eyes got large. "Did the support team make it?" Both of them long forgetting they were going to play video games by this point.

"Of course they did! I love this thing!"

"Let's try it out!"

Midoriya smiled as they got up and went over to the punching bag and set his quirk up to punch. Kirishima smiled and stood back- knowing what his quirk was. When Deku hit, he used only five percent- the bag only moved a bit. Midoriya smiled and squealed out. He could use this and not destroy it!

"This is amazing!" Midoriya yelled.

"I know, right!?" Kirishima said, "I love this thing! Let's punch for a bit!"

It found them a half hour later, laid out on the workout mats panting heavily. That was when Kirishima's phone started to ring. Seeing it was a video call from Bakugou, he smirked over at Midoriya.

"Wanna mess with him more?" Kirishima asked.

Midoriya giggled and moved his way so they were both laid next to one another, looking all flushed and sweaty.

"Hello!" they both said when the video came into full view.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Bakugou screamed into the phone, his face so close to the screen all they could see was one crimson eye staring at them.

"What is what?" Midoriya asked, trying to seem as innocent as possible.

"What does it look like?" Kirishima asked.

"YOU BOTH ARE FUCKING DEAD!" Bakugou screamed before hanging up the phone.

Kirishima and Midoriya fell into a fit of giggles as the screen when blank.

"Oh my God… he is really going to kill us this time," Kirishima laughed out.

"So worth it!" Midoriya replied.

* * *

They continued their 'game' for the next few days. Both ignoring Bakugou as they went about their day. Midoriya helped Kirishima study, and they even ate their lunches together. It was kind of nice as Midoriya found Kirishima easy to talk with. On breaks between classes, they would head to the vending machine to get drinks.

"Man, I am beat," Kirishima said, "I need one of those coffees to stay awake!"

"Let me get you one!" Midoriya said, getting them both drinks.

They moved back to class, Kirishima sitting on top of his desk as they talked what to do once school was over. They had strict curfews and limited places they could really go.

"Let's head down to the arcade today!" Midoriya said, "I want to kick your ass at the race cars."

Kirishima laughed, "Oh you think you can?"

Midoriya did not miss the way Bakugou glared over at them, squeezing his juice box so hard it had already spilled it's contents all over his desk. Reaching out, Midoriya took Kirishima's hand, squeezing it before letting it go.

"Yeah, I know I can!"

Bakugou's desk had a burn mark on it with juice embedded into it.

* * *

They were tied in their races. In the end, Midoriya had beaten Kirishima at the race cars. It seemed Kirishima was able to beat him in the fighter games though. Kirishima would stand steady at the console, holding his controller, kicking Midoriya's character's ass. While Midoriya was jumping around and screeching the entire time.

Taking a break, they went over where they could get drinks and sit for a moment. Both of them talking nonstop how the other was cheating in the games.

"You know all the cheat moves!" Midoriya said, playfully kicking Kirishima under the table.

"You think I didn't see you slip into that hidden tunnel to take first place?" Kirishima laughed out.

It was easy, it was fun. Sure, they were competitive, but at the same time, they laughed over losing. There was no anger fits being thrown, nothing being exploded around them ( _outside the game that is_ ). They had fun.

Where they both were terrible- were those machines you try to win prizes off of. Neither of them able to the mechanical claw to work properly.

"I just want one thing!" Kirishima said, "Even if it is stupid!"

"I'll go get you more tokens then," Midoriya laughed out, patting his shoulder as the claw went down and came back up empty handed. When he got back, he slipped more tokens on the machine Kirishima was using, leaning against it, watching him.

Midoriya had to admit, Kirishima was good looking. He had charm, charisma, a great sense of humor and values. Midoriya found he really had enjoyed the past few days hanging out. Even if this all started as a way to get back at Bakugou, he found he really enjoyed his time with Kirishima.

Another ten rounds and Kirishima _finally_ got something. They both squealed and starting jumping up and down, hugging each other.

"Finally!" Kirishima said, "I was about to really questions my manhood if this had gone on any longer!"

When he reached into the machine, he pulled out this stuffed puppy dog with an enlarged head. It was blue and adorable. Midoriya smiled as he held it.

"That is so cute!" Midoriya chirped out.

"You think so?" Kirishima said, looking the thing over. "It isn't very manly."

"Oh whatever! It doesn't _have_ to be manly!" Midoriya laughed out.

"Well then fine, you can keep it," Kirishima said, handing over the stuff dog to Midoriya, a faint blush to his cheeks.

Midoriya took the stuff dog and hugged it to his chest. Not caring how childish he looked. Kirishima took note of how big his smile was as he held the ridiculous stuff animal and shook his head.

"We had better head back," Kirishima said, "Last thing we want is Mr. Aizawa coming to find us."

Midoriya nodded, and continued to hug his prize close to him. As they made their way out onto the street, it was just a five minute walk back to the school. Reaching his hand out, Midoriya took Kirishima's hand in his. He was waiting for Kirishima to pull his hand away, but he never did.

Off somewhere behind them, blast could be heard- they choose to ignore it.

* * *

"So what is up with you and Kirishima?" Uraraka asked one night Midoriya was hanging out in the common room.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked.

"Oh c'mon Deku! Everyone sees it!" she said, rolling her eyes.

Midoriya shrugged, "We are just hanging out."

"But I thought you were _hanging_ out with Bakugou," she said.

"Well things change," Midoriya said.

About that time, Kirishima came down to the common room, walking over to them.

"Hey, Midoriya," Kirishima said, then nodded at Uraraka, "wanna go hang out for a bit?"

Midoriya ignored the look he got from Uraraka as he hopped up and followed them out.

Bakugou was growling in the back of the common room. His hands setting off blast as the two walked out.

* * *

The problem with curfews- they were set stupid early, before the sun even set. Hanging out in the common room, Midoriya and Kirishima started watching TV with everyone else. They had didn't hold hands with everyone around, though they sat very close to one another. Kirishima had his phone up, browsing through the hero news- leaning over and showing Midoriya new things going on.

They started to whisper back and forth till the door to the common room slammed open and Bakugou came growling in.

"Let's go up to your room and watch a movie," Kirishima said, standing and waiting for Midoriya to follow him.

It was best not to give Bakugou any attention. The less they paid mind to his temper tantrums, the faster they would blow over.

Once in Midoriya's room, they flopped back on his bed, sighing heavily.

"Will he ever stop being so pig-headed?" Kirishima asked.

Midoriya chuckled, "It is just good we can get out of his way at least."

Kirishima sat up as Midoriya went to go put a movie on his computer for them to watch. He was debating to sit at his desk chair or to sit next to Kirishima on the bed. He _wanted_ to sit close to Kirishima, maybe hold hands again. When he turned to look, Kirishima patted the spot next to him on the bed.

He knew he was blushing, but he went anyway and sat next to him. Their thighs were touching as Midoriya didn't have the largest of beds. It was ok though, Midoriya liked the little bit of contact they had.

It wasn't even five minutes into the movie when he couldn't take it anymore, reaching over, he grabbed Kirishima's hand, lacing their fingers together and resting his head on his shoulder.

 _Now_ he was comfortable.

* * *

It was Friday and they were given more leeway than usual on curfew. Kirishima cornered Midoriya on their first break.

"Hey! That new horror movie is playing tonight!"

Midoriya wasn't too much into horror, their lives had been horror all year- but seeing how excited Kirishima was, how could he say no.

"Sure, what time?" Midoriya asked.

"Around seven. What you say we grab a bite to eat then head over?"

Kirishima's smile was infectious. Midoriya found himself smiling and looking forward to it. They spent so much time at the school and in the dorms- getting out for whatever reason was always good.

The day seem to drag by as Midoriya swore the clock was moving backwards. He wasn't looking forward to a horror movie, he was looking forward to hanging out with Kirishima on what felt like an actual 'date'.

When the final bell rang, they all headed back to the dorms. Kirishima said he wanted to shower and change and would meet him in the common room in half an hour.

Midoriya was beside himself. Does he dress up? Does he dress casual? What the hell does he wear? Going through his closet he thought a shirt and tie were a bit much, but shorts and a tshirt were too casual. Groaning he fell back on his bed.

A knock on his door startled him, his room was in shambles and he didn't want anyone to see him all nervous. Peaking out his door, Bakugou slammed his way in.

"The hell you two playing at?" he growled at him.

"Um-"

"-don't fucking give me that!" Bakugou growled out, then saw the clothes all over the room. "What the hell is all this?"

"Um… Kacchan… I really don't have time for all this."

Bakugou slammed him to the wall, glaring at him. "This isn't funny anymore! Now stop!"

"Hey! What's going on here?" Kirishima asked from the doorway.

Bakugou let him go and glared at Kirishima. "I hate you both!"

"We know this already. Now if you will excuse us, Midoriya needs to get ready for his date," Kirishima said, stepping aside and gesturing for Bakugou to leave. When Bakugou stomped past him, they heard small blast leave from his palms. "By the way, wear the purple button down with jeans." with a wink, Kirishima was headed down the hallway.

Midoriya stared at the pile of clothes on his bed- figuring he would clean this all up later. Scooping them up, he threw them in the corner, grabbing the purple button down and his jeans.

Looking in the mirror, he knew his hair was hopeless. He really needed a new haircut, but even then- the curls would just do as they wanted. A knock at his door had him jumping and greet Kirishima.

"You ready?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket."

"I knew it," Kirishima said with a smile.

"Knew what?"

"That shirt would bring out your eyes."

Midoriya gasped and blushed. He had no idea why- he saw Kirishima and talked to him daily, and lately had been primarily hanging out with him. Now and then, he would say things that just made his heart race in his chest.

On their way out- a few of the others in their class looked over at them, watching them leave. Bakugou was off in the corner pouting and growling. Leaving out the building, Midoriya blushed again when Kirishima took his hand and led him down the street.

* * *

"Just so you know, I am not a huge fan of horror movies," Midoriya said while they stood in line for popcorn.

"Seriously?" Kirishima asked. "They why did you agree to come?"

Midoriya felt his face grow warm, and looked down. How could he tell him he had just been enjoying hanging out with him and didn't want to stop? Fingers laced with his and when he looked up, Kirishima was smiling at him. "It's ok," he said, "I'll protect you."

Midoriya busted out laughing- he loved how everything about Kirishima was so _manly,_ almost to a fault. His room, his actions, even down to his look. Midoriya knew he had such a fanboy room back at the dorms- but it was what he liked. Kirishima was into all the macho stuff, but it made him who he was. He found himself leaning into Kirishima as he ordered them snacks for the movie.

They found a seat off to back. Midoriya hoped he would not yell out to much during all of this. Once the theater got dark, the movies started. It went from intense to scary immediately. Midoriya had jumped and popcorn started going everywhere. Kirishima laughed and took the popcorn tub from him, then took his hand.

"Hey," Kirishima whispered when Midoriya had his eyes squeezed shut. "It's ok, it is just a movie."

Midoriya shook his head. "I know, I know… but…"

A hand under his chin and he felt his eyes squeezing harder shut.

"Midoriya, look at me," Kirishima said.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Kirishima looking back at him. The movie was forgotten as he moved in closer, letting their lips brush. "I told you I would protect you," Kirishima said, the hand under his chin hardening as he said it.

Midoriya nodded and Kirishima leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. "I'll probably still get scared," Midoriya whispered.

"Then grab onto me," Kirishima said, taking his arm and putting around his shoulder.

Midoriya smiled and _did_ lean into Kirishima. His body may have a hardening quirk, but he was a good fit to lean into. When the movie got too intense, Midoriya would yelp out and bury his head in his shirt. It was comforting how Kirishima rubbed at his back and when tell him when the bad parts were over.

As the movie ended, Midoriya felt as if his heart was going to explode.

"I don't get it," Kirishima said, taking his hand as they walked back. "You went through all those battles with all those villains…"

"It isn't the same when it is happening to you," Midoriya said, "Your endorphins are pumping and all thought of being scared is just… well it is there, but different."

"Oh I feel ya! It is a rush! Even though you are scared… you aren't," Kirishima said.

"Exactly."

Once back at the dorms, it was almost curfew, but Midoriya knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Kirishima had even wondered it himself.

"Want to watch some comedy for a bit… maybe take your mind off everything?" Kirishima asked.

Midoriya nodded.

They headed back up to his room, and even though he had a pile of clothes thrown off to the side, they hopped on his bed where Midoriya found himself curled up around Kirishima as a video started up. Kirishima noticed the stuffed dog he won at the arcade on Midoriya's bed and grabbed it.

"Wow, you kept it?" he asked.

Midoriya shrugged, "Well yeah, why wouldn't I?"

There was a smile on Kirishima's face. "I still say it is not very manly."

Midoriya grabbed the stuff animal, hugging it to his chest as they laid on the bed. "It doesn't _have_ be all manly to like."

Kirishima laughed, kissing his forehead. "You can say that again."

Midoriya didn't know if Kirishima was talking about _him_ or the stuffed animal. How could one little sentence hold so many different meanings? Using the arm that wasn't holding his stuffed animal he wrapped it around Kirishima's middle and sighed heavily. This was all so different to him, so new- and he found he liked it, a lot.

They might have been messing with Bakugou at first, but in the end, they found themselves really enjoying hanging out with one another more than they thought. They studied together, hung out, even worked out some. It seemed the rest of the class was just accepting it as it was now. Even as Midoriya thought how strange all this had come about- all he could think about was that slight kiss they shared earlier in the movie. His mind flustered over how soft Kirishima's lips where.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kirishima asked.

"Well… I was um…" dammit, why did his face have to get warm all of a sudden.

Kirishima laughed, "Your face is too cute when you blush."

Midoriya blinked then he couldn't take it anymore. Leaning in, he kissed Kirishima. He had been thinking about it too much, and was just surprised how gentle he was. Their lips moved awkwardly, neither knowing where to put their hands- it was what Midoriya called a good kiss.

Not that he had much to compare it too.

It took them a few times to get their mouth lined up right, Kirishima pushing him back into the pillows, his mouth pressed gently to his. Midoriya found his head spinning as the stuffed animal fell from his grip and his arms wrapping around Kirishima.

"Best ending to a date ever," Kirishima whispered against his lips, then resting his head on his shoulder.

Both of them falling asleep as the video continued to play.

* * *

There were a lot of hushed whispers around the dorm the next morning. Kirishima had woken up in Midoriya's bed, his clothes all twisted and his limbs tangled with Midoriya's. It seems everyone else took notice that Kirishima never made it back to his room that night.

"I probably should go change and go grab some breakfast," Kirishima said, yawning and stretching.

Once they were both changed and headed down, they decided they would head to the practice arena for a bit- work their quirks some more. As they got to the common room, Bakugou cornered them both.

"I'm done with you both!" he growled out at them. "This game you two are playing has gone on long enough!"

Midoriya and Kirishima shrugged. They knew how this would all work. Bakugou would always glare at them, calls them names and swear he hated them.

Midoriya reached out, taking Kirishima's hand. "Kacchan… maybe this started as a game, a way get back at you… but I am glad it did."

He felt Kirishima's hand harden under his, turning, he also saw the smile on Kirishima's face.

"Yeah, funny how that happens," Kirishima said.

They both knew at first they were trying to make Bakugou upset, they didn't realize it would only pull them tighter together. Both of them happy it did.

"Now maybe if you could act right, and not be such a dumb ass," Kirishima said, "we could all hang out."

"What?" Bakugou said.

They each extended a hand, offering to him. "C'mon Kacchan, this has gone on long enough."

Bakugou glared at them both. They both knew how stubborn he was, especially when he wasn't getting _his_ way.

"Fine," Bakugou said, smacking both their hands away. "If that is how you two fucking want it."

Both smiled at Bakugou, then forcefully took his hands.

"Yeah, we hold hands now," Midoriya said, ignoring the growls coming from Bakugou.

" _And_ we are going to the practice arena after breakfast!" Kirishima said.

"I'll blast you both!" Bakugou said.

Midoriya and Kirishima got to laughing. They hoped he would try.


End file.
